


Just Another Notch

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Demyx/Xigbar: cheerful blasphemy - walk on water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Notch

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 24, 2008](http://springkink.livejournal.com/561036.html)

Xigbar wasn’t sure which was funnier: the scandalized looks on the elders’ faces, or the adoring ones on the children’s. Demyx made it too easy to tear their beliefs apart… a nicer guy would’ve felt sorry for the saps, but no-one had ever accused him of being nice, even when he had a heart. This backwater place was just another notch in his gun casing, one more in a long list of conquests.

And there hadn’t been much to this one: once they found out their religious beliefs, it had been a no-brainer to bring Demyx along. Once he’d beaten the whining out of him, of course… but he could almost smell the women getting wet for the baby-faced young man who walked across the water with a smile and an outstretched hand, and Xigbar was happy enough with the results to let them spend a few nights and enjoy the spoils.


End file.
